1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology for monitor a driver, particularly to a driver's fatigue detection system and method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most traffic accidents are attributed to personal factors of drivers, such as attention deficit, fatigue or diseases. Therefore, many driving safety systems respond to the abnormal driver himself or the abnormal driving behavior, including LDWS (Lane Departure Warning System), FCW (Forward Collision Warning), and AES (Autonomous Emergency System).
However, only few systems are addressed to monitor the physiological status of a driver. Each one has his own personal fatigue withstanding ability. if the physiological status is determined according to a single standard, the driving safety system may over-respond or under-respond, which may trouble or endanger the driver.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a driver's fatigue detection system and method to solve the abovementioned problems.